


A Hero's Welcome

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has never been a hero in the entire three hundred year span of her life - once before she tried, and her Mother cut her down. However, Laura Hollis made her try again... and now it is time for Carmilla to return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Post Episode 35

Carmilla’s eyes blinked open slowly, tentatively widening in an attempt to find a source of light in the inky blackness, sliding closed a moment later in resignation. The dark haired woman surrendered her body to the twilight – to the darkness – and breathed in deeply through her nose as she spread her body out across the ground. Her fingertips pushed against soft earth, digging underneath the particles to brush against thick heavy stone, grasping it to anchor her body in the shadows. The vampire’s mind replayed the final moments of the battle – Laura’s panicked brown eyes as Danny tugged her away from the mayhem, Maman’s confused and angry snarl, and then the light.

The Light had burned itself into her retinas. It pulsed and flashed in anger as she lifted the Sword of Hastur and presented it to her Mother, watching with abject glee as the older woman trembled, before pushing off the edge of the pit and launching her body into the Light. Carmilla remembered piercing its shell, the sword’s tip sliding into the soft gooey centre of the demon – she refused to think about how she was relating things other than Laura to food – and then falling.

It felt like she had fallen for miles, down into the pit, the eternal darkness that happened in the absence of light. However, lying on the ground Carmilla felt whole and intact – barring multiple broken bones and a fractured spine – but not a squished gooey puddle of vampiric remains. 

The broken bones did present a problem. A painful conundrum as Carmilla found out as she attempt to turn onto her side and push her body upright. The dark haired woman managed to get onto her side, but as soon as she pushed upwards, her left shoulder groaned and cracked while her right forearm squelched before collapsing leaving Carmilla face first in a pile of ash and dirt. Carmilla grunted as she spread her arms out on either side of her body ignoring the pain that blazed through her veins at the movement of the bones. The woman closed her eyes, pinching them tightly against the darkness as she turned her head to the side and breathed steadily through her nose, sending her body into a deep meditative state in an attempt to pass a few hours by without thought to heal.

When Carmilla opened her eyes, her arms remained whole and sturdy under the weight of her body while her legs threatened to collapse – stubbornness and the desire to be out of the darkness powering her way over to the pit’s wall. The woman’s fingers scrabbled over the smooth surface of the stone in an attempt to find a handhold or a jut of stone to grasp onto but they found only smooth plain stone. Carmilla’s lips turned upwards and a snarl rang out of her throat as she pushed her fingers into the stone, breaking through to manufacture handholds, toeing her shoes off to continue the same process with her feet.

Carmilla climbed steadily, pushing the thoughts of her Mother, Ell, and Laura out of her mind, focusing on the next metre instead.

The woman climbed for hours, her hands aching under the weight of her body as she struggled to remain fixed to the side of the pit, but her heart tugged her onwards towards the top. Eventually a light peeked out over to the edge of the pit’s wall and Carmilla felt her heart jump inside her chest at the sight of it. Her body powered up the side of the wall, arms and legs scrambling the last few metres before she threw herself over the edge and lay on her back in the middle of the debris smiling upwards at an arched ceiling. 

Carmilla’s body shuddered and spasmed then, her fangs poking out of her gums, and her gut aching for nutrients. Yet, the dark haired woman rolled her body sideways, pushing upwards onto her hands and knees before rocking backwards to her feet in order to stumble – delicately – slowly away from the edge of the pit and out of the chapel. The woman’s eyes burned as she pushed the outer door of the building upon, falling out into the pale daylight of the late afternoon, her eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to recognise the shapes and patterns that fluttered across her vision. Carmilla ignored the patterns, her bare feet pressed against the cool blades of grass as she stalked across the open pathways towards Laura.

She moved confidently around the accommodation block, scaling the stairs in favour of the rickety old elevator that threatened to drop students to their deaths every single day, her feet leading her back to the door to her bedroom. Carmilla’s heart shuddered in her chest, her ears straining through the wood to pick up the sound of Laura’s heartbeat, her nose burning with the scent of the woman’s skin as she pushed down on the door handle and stepped into the room. 

For a minute, silence remained.

However, it ended swiftly, a squeal from Laura sat at her desk and a thud as Carmilla crashed back into the hallway and hit the wall opposite the bedroom door Laura’s arms wrapped around her neck and the woman’s body pressed flush to Carmilla’s chest.

“You’re alive!” Laura squealed in delight, pushing her nose against Carmilla’s throat, her fingers digging into the soft skin of the girl’s shoulders. “I thought…”

“Sorry Cupcake,” Carmilla mumbled softly as she wrapped her arms around Laura’s hips and picked the girl up, moving quickly into the private four walls of their shared bedroom, slamming the door shut with her toes. “It took me a while to get out of that pit.” 

“You’re here.” Laura whispered pulling away from Carmilla’s throat to look into the girl’s dark brown eyes, memorising the softness of her gaze and the gentle smile that overtook her lips. “You’re… Oh, god, you’re alive.”

“Well, not technically…” Carmilla teased, squeezing her arms around Laura’s hips as she sat down on the edge of her bed, Laura’s legs coming up to tangle around her waist in order to prevent any distance forming between their bodies. 

“You’re not allowed to do anything heroic ever again.” Laura declared as she cradled Carmilla’s face in the palms of her hands. “You hear me?”

Carmilla chuckled but nodded as she leaned her head into Laura’s touch, her eyelids fluttering closed as she replied. “But you’re the one that wanted me to be heroic.”

“I’ve changed my mind.” Laura answered her voice soft and quiet, and thoughtful in her tone. Carmilla’s eyes almost opened to query the girl’s words before Laura’s mouth landed on her lips and a gentle kiss settled on her skin. “All I want now is for you to be mine.”

“I thought you knew I already was.” Carmilla sighed against Laura’s lips, her hands cupping the back of the girl’s neck as she deepened the kiss.


End file.
